


Daybreak

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Wolf Siyeon finds a friend in hybrid Sua...
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: DC Secret Santa 2020





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glissandos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glissandos/gifts).



> This is my entry and secret santa gift to user Glissandos!  
> It was a blast writing this for you. I hope you enjoy it! <3 Happy holidays!

A soft wind blows through the forest, several faes gliding around on it happily. The afternoon sun beats down on the trees mercilessly, browning some of their leaves on the edges. A girl hops through the brushes and trees, bare feet tickled by the tall grasses around her. She hums to herself, breathing in the fresh forest air. In the distance, ahead of her, she sees a clearing, lit brightly by the sun. Nearing it quietly, she notices a figure standing in the middle. It’s another girl, slightly shorter than her, with her hand stretched out. She hides near the edge of the clearing, by a tree, and observes the small figure. 

She watches as the girl hums and smiles softly, as if waiting for something to happen. A few seconds later, a small bird lands on her extended hand. She gasps at how gently she brings the bird closer and places a kiss upon its head. The gasp is apparently audible enough that the girl in the clearing notices her, and turns towards the tree line. ‘Hello?’ Her voice sounds like music, flowing through the trees with the wind. She steps out into the clearing shyly, scratching the back of her neck. ‘Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you.’ She receives a soft smile and the bird tweets softly. ‘Come closer. She won’t fly off.’ Approaching, she smiles back kindly, her cheeks still red at having been caught staring at the girl. 

Once she’s close enough to smell the girl’s flowery scent, the bird is extended towards her. ‘You can pet her if you want.’ Shakily, her hand reaches out to touch the back of the birds. The down on its wings feels soft and dusty, much different from what she’s used to. ‘My name is Sua. Do you usually go around these woods staring at strangers?’ She lifts her eyebrow teasingly, waiting for an answer. Stuttering, the reply comes softly as she continues petting the small bird. ‘I’m Siyeon. I don’t usually do that, no. I was just wondering what you were doing…’ Sua’s giggle fills the clearing, making Siyeon’s heart soar, fluttering at the same speed the bird’s wings had just moments before she noticed Sua. 

  
  


***

‘So your parents were a fairy and an elf?’ Bora nods as she walks with Siyeon through the forest. ‘I inherited elven beauty on one side and fairy nature magic on the other hand.’ Siyeon nods, pursing her lips. It’s her first time meeting a hybrid. ‘So that’s how you got the bird to come to you so comfortably?’ Siyeon receives a nod in response as Sua is too enthralled by the sounds of nature surrounding them. ‘How did you get out here, pup?’ Siyeon stops in her tracks, eyes wide. ‘How did you-’ Sua chuckles and pats her shoulder calmingly. ‘I’m part fairy, remember? I can sense your more animalistic side, Siyeon.’ Siyeon lets out a breath and nods, relaxing at Sua’s touch. ‘The question still stands, though? I basically live in these woods with my family. I think I’d remember a werewolf visiting, or at least would’ve been told by the creatures around here.’ 

Siyeon shuffles on the spot, eyes downcast. ‘I kind of ran from home.’ Sua tilts her head in worry, gently taking Siyeon’s hand and guiding her to a soft patch of grass at the base of a large oak tree. Siyeon’s body sluggishly follows her, sitting down next to her with a thud. ‘Would you like to talk about it?’ Siyeon sighs and starts playing with Sua’s fingers, her hand still holding onto hers tightly. ‘My dad wants me to start training to become the next alpha of the pack. I’m not even of age yet, my senses aren’t developed, and I honestly can’t think of me taking care of so many people for such a large part of my life… I couldn’t deal with it and just ran. Until I found this forest. And then I met you.’ Sua feels bad for the wolf, shuffling closer to her and squeezing her hand tightly. ‘Have you talked to him about it? As cliche as it seems, communication is really important, Siyeon.’ She nods. Her breath becomes shakier.

‘He doesn’t listen. I am the only alpha besides him, in our family. It’s my duty to take over when he retires.’ She turns to Sua with tears in her eyes. ‘What do I do?’ Sua sighs. One of her classes taught her about werewolf hierarchy and she remembers feeling bad for those forced into the leadership position. She reaches up with her free hand, her heart breaking for her new friend. ‘Siyeon, I know it’s hard, but you need to find a way to compromise with him. Aren’t there times where an alpha can share the burden with a beta? Do you have any siblings?’ Sua remembers that if there is only one alpha in the direct family line, and they for some reason can’t take up the full alpha responsibility, it could be equally divided among siblings. ‘My little sister, Gahyeon… I don’t want to do that to her. She’s always wanted to travel the world and explore.’ Wiping away Siyeon’s tears, Sua pouts in thought. 

‘I’m afraid you’re really going to have to discuss this with your family, Siyeon. I wish you wolves weren’t so tight on rules.’ This elicits a chuckle from the wolf, and Sua counts it as a victory when Siyeon smiles down at her and squeezes her hand. ‘I wish so too, Sua.’ They sit there for a few hours, enjoying the sound of birds and bugs around them. Their silence isn’t heavy or awkward. It’s comfortable, as they lean against each other, Sua’s head on Siyeon’s warm shoulder, and Siyeon’s head on top of the hybrid’s. 

  
  


***

‘Signie!’ Sua smiles widely as a large black wolf struts up to their clearing, cuddling into the small girl. ‘How was your training?’ The wolf shakes out her fur and looks down at the girl.  _ ‘It went alright, I guess. Dad was proud.’ _ Sua smiles up at her and reaches out a small hand to scratch the wolf’s cheek. A soft rumble sounds in Siyeon’s chest, causing Sua to smile wider. ‘I’m glad to hear that, Siyeon.’ Sua is glad that Siyeon grew out of her shyness, communicating more directly with her father and deciding she will train but leave the assigning of the new pack leader until absolutely necessary. It’s given Siyeon a much needed freedom and peace of mind. She continues to meet Sua on a daily basis, after her training is over and Sua gets out of her classes. The fast friends have made the clearing their secret space, over the years. A space where they can be themselves fully.

Huffing, Siyeon transforms back into her human form and hugs Sua tightly. ‘I’m glad too. He’s been leaving me be lately as well, knowing I’m almost coming of age.’ Sua blushes for a moment, melting into the wolf’s warm embrace. Siyeon’s coming of age is only a month away. At the next full moon, her senses will rise to their full potential and she will be able to find her mate. It both excites and scares the girls. ‘I would’ve expected him to be on your back more, actually. Trying to get you to find your mate.’ Sua jokingly gets shoved by Siyeon. ‘I’ll find them when I find them. There’s no rush. Now come and cuddle with me, I’m exhausted. They made us run laps in both forms for hours without break.’ Sua nods and settles down on the grass underneath them. Siyeon’s body instantly clings to her side, nuzzling into Sua’s neck. Despite the wolf being taller, she’s always found great comfort in hiding in Sua’s neck. The hybrid never understood that. Siyeon always shrugs and mumbles something about her smelling nice when she asks. ‘That explains why you stink like a sweaty dog.’ Sua laughs loudly as Siyeon attacks her with tickles. Siyeon smiles as it’s one of her favourite sounds. Sua’s laughter fills the air, and once again, Siyeon’s heart flutters.

  
  


***

Sua takes a deep breath. The night air is cold, burning her lungs. It’s the night of the full moon and she can’t bring herself to stay home when she knows Siyeon is out there, transforming soon into her final wolf form. She is coming of age. Sua has noticed the subtle changes in her best friend over the past weeks. Siyeon’s eyes have been more vibrant and bright lately, her wolf form seemingly getting larger too. ‘Be safe out there, Siyeon.’ Sua’s breath fogs into the cold air, her words but a whisper in the clearing. Around her, several birds, squirrels and other animals sense Sua’s anxiety. A rabbit and a fox join her side, warming her cold body up. She only brought a blanket out with her. She’s starting to regret that decision as her body shivers. 

She focuses on the clear and large full moon, bright in the sky above her. Somewhere out there, Siyeon is looking up at the same moon. Her heart hurts at the thought of Siyeon finding her mate. They never talked about it, but she knows when wolves come of age, they feel the desperate need to find their mate. Those lucky enough to have found them already, instantly rushing towards them. Maybe that’s why Sua is out in the cold in the middle of the night, sitting in their secret clearing. Maybe, deep down, Sua hopes she’s Siyeon’s mate. Maybe she fell in love with her best friend over the years. A tear slips down her cheek, feeling hot against her cool skin. 

The brushes rustle behind her, startling the rabbit and fox that had been curled up against her. With their heat gone, the cold hits her harder. Trying to control her shivering, she turns to the sound to find a large wolf stepping out of the brushes. She recognises the black hair with a dark blue sheen shimmering through it in the moonlight. Her breath hitches as vibrant green eyes meet hers, holding her gaze. ‘Siyeon…’ The wolf whimpers at the sound of her name coming from Sua’s lips. She quickly crosses the clearing, curling herself around her cold friend.  _ ‘What are you doing out here?’ _ Her voice, even through mind-link, sounds frantic, worried. Her large warm frame encompasses Sua’s body perfectly, instantly heating her up. Her heart warms instantly as well, happy to have Siyeon with her.

After a few moments, Sua looks up at the large wolf. Siyeon nuzzles against her, bumping her wet nose against Sua’s forehead. Sua watches as she shifts into her human form. Her eyes return to their usual brown, though they’re less dark than before. Her jawline is sharper, and she can feel that Siyeon’s muscles are more pronounced as she holds her tightly against her. ‘Shouldn’t you be out there finding your mate?’ Sua’s breath hitches as Siyeon leans in closer, caressing the back of her neck gently. ‘I’ve already found her.’ Closing her eyes, Sua lets Siyeon’s warm breath against her lips, warm her further. ‘How is she?’ Siyeon chuckles and leans in closer, their lips only the tip of a grassblade away from each other. ‘She’s this loud, small, sweet little hybrid that never fails to make me feel happy.’ Whimpering, Sua leans in, their lips meeting in the middle. The kiss is soft and sweet, a confirmation of their feelings. Pulling back, Sua looks up at Siyeon with tears in her eyes. ‘How long have you known?’ Siyeon smiles down at her, kissing away her mate’s tears. ‘Alphas can tell who their mate is from the moment they can control their wolf form.’ Sua’s ears turn red, both at the cold and realisation. ‘So then?’ Siyeon nods and kisses the top of her head. ‘I knew you were the one for me since the first time I saw you in this clearing.’ Sua tightly clings to her wolf, her Siyeon, her mate. ‘You idiot! You couldn’t have told me earlier?’ Siyeon chuckles at her sobbing mate, holding her closer. ‘Sorry, dear. I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I ended up pushing it back until the last possible moment.’

  
  


***

Handong grumbles under her breath as she walks around in the forest. ‘Why do I have to go find her again? She’s obviously out with that damn wolf of hers again.’ Handong is a fairy, assigned as Sua’s partner in class. However, she is not as in tune with nature as she should be. Stumbling over a log, she expects a face full of dirt, but instead is held up by a warm hand. ‘Easy there. I couldn’t help but overhear, do you happen to be looking for Sua?’ Handong turns to find a handsome girl wrapping an arm around her waist, helping her keep her balance. ‘I- Yes. Do you know where she is?’ The stranger nods and sends her a dazzling smile. ‘They came back home at daybreak. Turns out Sua is Siyeon’s mate.’ Handong’s eyes go wide. ‘What?!’ The stranger gives her some space and chuckles. ‘I think we always kind of knew though. I can take you with me. I’m Dami, beta of the Lee pack. Siyeon told me to tell Sua’s family and I bumped into you along the way.’ 

Handong nods as she processes the information. ‘Let me take you back to our home first. We are better off taking her parents with us.’ Dami nods charmingly and holds out her hand to Handong, who blushes. ‘What?’ The wolf chuckles. ‘Just to make sure you don’t fall again. You don’t seem the nature-type, despite being a fairy.’ Handong huffs but takes Dami’s hand anyways. She’ll deny that she likes the warmth radiating from the wolf, later, when Sua teases her about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Again, happy holidays and a happy new year!  
> Please stay safe and healthy during these weird times we live in <3
> 
> Lots of love
> 
> S.


End file.
